


Who Could Ever Love a Beast?

by faeyja



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gaston is the Beast! AU, Kinda? Slow Burn, M/M, Romance, See what I did there, based on 2017 movie, be my guest lol, curses!, gafou, gaston is bad at flirting, ha, i cried many times, i will sail this ship till it sinks, lefou is not illiterate for purposes of the story, lol if anyone wants to promo me on tumblr, lumiere is the captain of this ship, shit gets wild, the gayest thing you'll ever read, tom dick and stanley are also there, very deviant from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyja/pseuds/faeyja
Summary: The Enchantress cursed Gaston so that none of his beloved comrades could remember him, and that he'd take on a beastly form so dastardly that it'd surely strike fear into all who saw him."Only once someone has truly loved you, and you love them in return, will you become human again. But beware, you only have until the final petal falls off of this rose. Then, you will be cursed to live out eternity as a monster."The Enchantress left Gaston and his unfortunate servants to be forgotten in their lonely castle. Days bled into years, and Gaston grieved for the life he could never regain.For who could ever love a beast?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First? Multi-Chapter work? Wow, I hope you guys have fun. Enjoy this mess! It is very fanon.

Not long ago, in a small, hidden corner of France, there lived a beloved young man in a beautiful castle. The man, being of a rich family, had an enormous stretch of land as well as many friends and willing servants. On many days, the man would drape himself in the finest clothing and celebrate himself with people who practically worshipped him. The man fed off of the people's attention, and soon grew vain and cold-hearted.

One fateful night, as the gentleman romped with his plentiful admirers, a great storm raged across the valley he resided in. This brought a frail old woman to his door. She came up to the man and begged for sanctuary from the storm. Gaston laughed in her face, saying how he would never let such a filthy woman into his home. The woman asked once more, this time attempting to barter a rose for a place to stay. The man laughed once more at her meager payment, and told her to leave at once. "Do not let looks deceive you," she promised, and she transformed into a beautiful enchantress. The man begged for forgiveness, but the woman scolded him. She tossed her previously forgotten rose to him, and raised her hand towards the man. 

The Enchantress cursed Gaston so that none of his beloved comrades could remember him, and that he'd take on a beastly form so dastardly that it'd surely strike fear into all who saw him.

"Only once someone has truly loved you, and you love them in return, will you become human again. But beware, you only have until the final petal falls off of this rose. Then, you will be cursed to live out eternity as a monster."

The Enchantress left Gaston and his unfortunate servants to be forgotten in their lonely castle. Days bled into years, and Gaston grieved for the life he could never regain.

For who could ever love a beast?


	2. Bonjour, LeFou!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, it's no wonder that his name means 'fool'. His head's always in the clouds."
> 
> "But behind that starstruck facade," began one of the girls, Paulette. 
> 
> "I wonder if he's not that odd," finished the others, Laurette and Claudette. 
> 
> "Very different like the rest of us-"
> 
> "NOTHING like the rest of us-"
> 
> "That Lefou!"

The gentle morning air blew softly over Villenueve. It was finally June, and the excitement of Summer and its thrills has found its way into the villager's minds.

Lefou stepped out of the small cottage he resided in, careful not to make a ruckus and to disturb his still-resting neighbors. He'd dressed simply today- a light blue blouse that was perfect for all the chores he accomplish to do today. His hair was tied up in a gently rolling ponytail. He exhaled gently, looking unto the cerulean sky.

Stepping forward, he allowed hinself to slip into another daydream of the novel he'd recently completed. His mind returned to the story's daring fights and its passion most foul. Though he had loved the book, its vocabulary was a bit too colorful for his liking. He enjoyed it nonetheless. 

His dreams were interrupted by the calls of his recently awoken neighbors.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour-"

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour!"

"There's the baker with his tray, as usual- the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning feels the same as the morning that I came to this provincial town," Lefou mused to himself. He seemed to almost sing the statement, attempting to add rhythms and pitches to the otherwise plain words. He was already down the lane, trying to move his way through the morning crowd that bustled through the square.

"What are you on about, Lefou?" asked a familair voice. Lefou spun around to greet Monsieur Jean, the somewhat friendly man that loved not too far from his home.

"Oh, good morning!" Lefou chirped. He noticed that the other man seemed to be searching with his eyes, and he tilted his head. "Are you... looking for something? 

"I was, but now I can't remember what!" he exclaimed. Lefou giggled. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to return this book to Père Robert. It's about two lovers in Verona," he explained, eager to talk about the story.

"Sounds boring," Jean responded. Lefou laughed, and he was off again.

"That man is so peculiar," one of the several school boys whispered to his classmates as they entered the small building. Scolding them, their headmaster stared at Lefou with a lick of dismay.

"He's dazed and distracted- do mind yourself so that you never become like him."

Lefou felt embarrassment run through him. He pressed on.

Passing through the central market, Lefou listened to the chatter and bartering of the villagers. Finally, he made it to the minuscule church. He entered and the town's priest smiled. 

"If it isn't the only other bookworm in town. Where did you go this week?"

"Italy," Lefou announced. "I didn't want to return. Have you got anything new to read? Something with less odd words?"

"I'm afraid not, but feel free to reread any of the others!"

"Your library makes our small corner of the world seem bigger," Lefou gushed as he made his way back to exit, a previous favorite clutched in his hand.

"Bon voyage."

As he continued his morning commute, he heard the disturbed whispers of the people he passed. Though he felt ashamed, Lefou buried his nose into the book once more. His thoughts were occupied only by the latest chapter. 

Lefou strided past the salon, his mind set only on his book. Once out of earshot, the seamstress looked to her three clients and sighed.

"Well, it's no wonder that his name means 'fool'. His head's always in the clouds."

"But behind that starstruck facade," began one of the girls, Paulette. 

"I wonder if he's not that odd," finished the others, Laurette and Claudette. 

"Very different like the rest of us-"

"NOTHING like the rest of us-"

"That Lefou!"

Lefou made it to the center of the small village- he was almost to he final destination. His plan was to ask Belle, one of his kinder neighbors, to retrieve a rose while on her trip to the next village over. He'd read about the gorgeous flower in a book, and it was rather expensive in Villeneuve. It made more sense to retrieve one for free in the great outdoors. He made it to Belle just as she was kissing her husband, Adam, goodbye.

"Oh, Lefou! Good morning," she greeted as she mounted her horse (affectionally called Philip.)

"Hello, Belle!" he grinned. "If it isn't too much to ask- could you find a rose while you're off? I'm certain that there are some wild ones on the path you're on."

"Of course," she affirmed. "Read about it in a book?" 

Lefou confirmed her, holding up his novel. Belle and Adam chuckled in union. Though he wouldn't say it, Lefou coveted the loving relationship the two had more than the flower. A rise was easier to find than a partner, though 

"One rose it is, then. I'll be off!" 

"Adieu, Madame! Stay safe!" He waved with his free hand. He turned back, ready to return to his house to retrive his supplies for the day's jobs.

Strolling through the village center once more, he heard the offhand comments from around him. 

"Look at him go, that man is strange but special-"

"A most peculiar Monsieur!" 

"It's a pity-"

"And a sin!"

"That he doesn't quite fit in-"

"He really is a funny guy-"

"A curious, strange, and odd, guy-"

"Lefou!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this is 45 minutes lol sorry it sucks


End file.
